


Home

by Aquagirl (orphan_account)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aquagirl





	

Wren Kingston!  
So he's here   
Well of course he's here he's always been here you just didn't expect to see him your first night back.  
"Hey raccoon what you doing back here?" He calls over as he stands and walks over.  
"Hey tweety what you doing!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"You called me raccoon so you deserved it!"  
"I so did not"  
"You so did"  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Not"  
"Did"  
"Not"  
"Did" "not"  
"Did"  
"Haha got you"   
"welcome back home raccoon"  
"Did too"

………………………………………

Stepping out of the car you walk towards the door,as you climb the steps you take a second to think though what your about to do.  
Ready as you'll ever be you walk forward and knock on the door.  
With no answer being given you turn and start walking down the steps but hearing a click you turn back to see wren standing in the doorway an amused smile on his face.  
"Is this a new habit you've picked up,knock and run!"  
"Haha" you say grinning up at him   
"Come in,come in" as wren ushers you in you hold back.  
"Just let me get my bags."  
Returning to your car you pull out a suitcase and,your bag from the coach.  
Hearing his feet on the steps behind you and smile.  
"I can manage,wren"  
"Thank god you've stopped calling me tweety"  
"I only called you that because you called me that"  
"I so did not call you that"  
"Haha your sooo funny"  
Wheeling your suitcase to the bottom of the stairs you push the handle down and turn trying to lift it up.  
Setting it down you turn towards wren a small smile on your face.  
"Okay well I might need some help,but that's only because these stairs are steep!"  
"Yeh yeh" wren mutters picking your suitcase and your bag at the same time carrying them both up the stairs with ease.  
Walking up behind him you glance behind you smiling at the scene before you.  
Turning back towards the house you walk through the door.


End file.
